On the couch
by LostinStories
Summary: What would happen is Aro, Marcus and Caius would go to a therapist after Didyme's death?


**(A/N Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, not even Dr. Jane. I just play with them. Written as a one shot FF piece. Please tell me what you think)**

"Would you hurry up."

"I am here, aren't I brother?"

Caius scowled as he looked at his brothers. "Do I have to attend this? There are so many more things I could do with my time today."

Aro simply nodded and smiled at both Caius and Marcus, "Yes, dear brother. This loss has affected us all."

Hearing the three deep voices, I opened the large mahogany door to my office and looked at the men before me. Marcus was sitting silently on the sofa. His head resting in his hand, long gray hair veiling his face. His body showing signs of a defeat that ran soul deep. Beside him was Caius, the youngest of the three brothers. Hair so blonde it could be mistaken as white. With exquisitely beautiful features, only marred by a perpetual furrowed brow. Showing utter disregard and seething anger, he sat silently. His eyes capturing mine for but a moment, they were two deep black soulless pits. I forced myself to look away, shivering involuntarily. His lips turning into a cruel smile as he evidently found my discomfort amusing.

Dressed in a black suit, with skin as pale as that of the others, the third man who's shoulder length hair was the color of onyx, extended both his hands in greeting, enveloping my small hands in his. Shaking my hand avidly and thanked me for my time, and introduced the three of them.  
At a firstglance his eyes appeared to be burgundy, which I found strange but didn't linger on the thought, convinced I was mistaken.

Regaining my momentum, I smiled at the brothers. "Please, come in and have a seat." I gave my warmest therapy smile and waved my hand in the direction of the couch and chairs in the center of my office. "I'm Dr. Whitcomb. Please, feel free to call me Jane."  
As the white haired man passed me, he held out the packet of paperwork he'd filled out in the waiting room. Smiling politely I took the packet and followed the gray haired man into my office.  
Watching curiously out of the corner of my eye as the three silently took possession of the leather sofa, the last man to enter, the one with long gray hair seated in the middle.

Taking a brief glance at the paperwork, I approached.  
"So, tell me, how can I help you?" I inquired as I sat in one of the chairs facing the three men.  
Sensing hesitation, I looked at each of them. "It say's in your paperwork that you have recently had a loss in your family?"

Aro began to talk, seemingly much more willing than the others.

"Yes, yes we have," he shook his head solemnly. "Dear Didyme has passed away I'm afraid. She was my sister, Caius' niece and Marcus was her husband."  
Nodding softly in understanding as I responded to their sad news. "That must be a great loss to the three of you, she was close to you all then?"

They each nodded, even Caius, the man who constantly seemed angry, although this face didn't soften.

As Aro spoke again, I couldn't help but feel that he was merely playing a role, his body language seemed insincere.

"Indeed, we were always together, she was such a joy to be around."

Turning my attention to Marcus, I asked: "She was your wife, wasn't she. Why don't you tell me about her."

He lifted his head slowly, the veil of fine gray hair parting to reveal his shockingly grave eyes. His voice was like gravel and thick with emotion. "She was the best of us," his eyes focusing on something not in the room as he remembered his love. "She was beautiful and had the ability to make everybody around her happy. She laughed, danced and would sing for days." It appeared he had stopped breathing before he went on, "Her passing was completely unexpected, nobody saw it coming."

The weight of his despair heavy on his shoulder, he hung his head again.  
Aro quickly jumping at the opportunity to speak. "It truly was unexpected, we had only just had dinner the night before and when I came down the next morning, I found her in the garden. Her neck was broken."  
An deep wrathful voice snapping my attention "And her head had been torn from her body, Aro. Do not forget the puny details."

I gasped at Caius' words. "Her head was torn from her body? She was murdered?"

I quickly found myself not wanting to know the answer, although it was most important for the therapy they needed.

Caius inclined his head once. "Yes she was, Aro called us all to see the sight."

He looked so unaffected as he spoke. As I internally fought to comprehend the news, I noticed Marcus looking out the window, and Aro staring intently at Caius. The more dominant of the two, Aro reached his hand across to Caius. I watched silently, questioning the motion. Caius just sighed quietly and placed his palm on Aro's outstretched hand. Closing his eyes, Aro took a deep breath. His expression that of someone deeply focused on something.

As I rationally ran over the possibility they were simply sharing a private prayer together? or perhaps a calming exercise? However no amount of rational thinking couldn't stop the seed's of suspicion in my mind. My eyes subtly darting a glance at the hidden panic button I had installed under the desk, wondering if I genuinely had need to use it. The men didn't appear violent but something seemed to be 'off' about the trio.

Without analyzing my question thoroughly, I blurted the question: "Does the family have enemies?"  
Snapped their gazes at me, Caius expression was furious. As Aro gave an insincere smile. "Yes, indeed. Our family has many enemies. Jane." 

Gangsters. That's who the trio had to be. Not the West 55 street crew type of criminals, but true gangsters. The kind that ruled the underworld. In their clearly custom made Italian suits, they could easily be the type that were involved in the black market. Perhaps drug trade? Antiquities? Heaven, please let it not be body parts.

Giving them my most professional smile, I diverted my attention back to Marcus.

"How can I help you?"

His eyes looked back at mine and I couldn't make anything of it. Behind those light grey eyes seemed to flash anger and betrayal, maybe I was reading into things. The one thing I could see very clearly was sadness.

'If you wish to help me Dr. Whitcomb, you will get my brother to confess to murdering my wife.'


End file.
